Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence
| running time = 85 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Maniac Cop 2 | followed by = }} Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence is an American independent horror film of the monster genre. It is the third installment in the ''Maniac Cop'' film series and follows the events of 1990's Maniac Cop 2. Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence was directed by William Lustig with a screenplay written by Larry Cohen based on characters and concepts created by Cohen. It was produced by Neo Motion Pictures and First Look Pictures and premiered on July 7th, 1993. The movie stars Gretchen Becker as police officer Katie Sullivan with Robert Z'Dar reprising the role of Matt Cordell, the "Maniac Cop". Other stars include Robert Davi as Detective Sean McKinney, Paul Gleason as Hank Cooney, and Jackie Earle Haley as Frank Jessup. In this installment, Cordell rises from the dead once again to take revenge for a female cop who is gunned down during a hostage rescue gone wrong. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "The wrong arm of the law is back!" * Maniac Cop 3, Maniac Cop: Badge of Silence and Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence (1993) all redirect to this page. * This movie is also known as MC3: Maniac Cop 3. * Production on Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence began on March 16th, 1992. Principal filming concluded on April 11th, 1992. The movie was filmed in Los Angeles, California. * Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence was released on DVD in Region 1 format and on Blu-ray by Blue Underground on November 19th, 2013. * The original unrated cut of the film received an NC-17 rating. Some scenes of graphic violence were trimmed to give the movie an R-rating. * There are a total of thirty-five credited cast members in this film. * This is the final installment in the Maniac Cop film series. * Archival footage from both Maniac Cop and Maniac Cop 2 is presented in this film. * Actor Grand L. Bush is credited as Grand Bush in this film. * Actor Vic Manni is credited as Victor Manni in this film. * Actor Andy Gill is credited as Andrew R. Gill in this film. * Director William Lustig quit working on the movie midway through production because the running time came up short, and he didn't want to shoot additional scenes that the producers wanted. Producer Joel Soisson stepped in to finish filming. What else have they done? * Director William Lustig also directed Maniac Cop and Maniac Cop 2. * Actor Robert Z'Dar played Officer Matt Cordell, the "Maniac Cop", in all three films in the series. * Actors Robert Davi and Paul Gleason both played law-enforcement officers in the 1988 action movie Die Hard starring Bruce Willis. Gleason also played Detective Robinson in the "The Reluctant Vampire" episode of Tales from the Crypt. * Actress Caitlin Dulany also played a woman named Rosalyn in the "Delusions of Grandview" episode of Ghost Whisperer. * Actor Robert Forster is also known for playing Detective David Madison in Alligator in 1980. He played Captain Jack Bitters in Scanner Cop 2 and he played Fred Simon in the 1998 remake of Psycho. * Actor Grand L. Bush played Sergeant Atkins The Exorcist III'. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley would go on to play Freddy Krueger in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street as well as Willie Loomis in the 2012 remake of Dark Shadows. He also played Odin Quincannon in season one of Preacher on AMC. * Actress Brenda Varda also played a bit role in the "Mystical Pizza" episode of She-Wolf of London in 1991. Recommendations * Maniac Cop * Maniac Cop 2 External Links * * Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence at Wikipedia * * References Ambulance | Burn victim | California | Church | Coroner | Corpse | Detective | Disfigurement | Doctor | Gunshot victims | Head injury | Hospital | Janitor | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Los Angeles Police Department | Paramedic | Police officer | Priest | Reporter | Resurrection | Ritualism | Severed head | Shot in the head | Shotgun | Stabbing | Undead | Voodoo | Zombie